


The day after Valentine’s

by Zurazura0814



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:48:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22737514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zurazura0814/pseuds/Zurazura0814
Relationships: Ohkura Tadayoshi/Yasuda Shota
Kudos: 10





	The day after Valentine’s

  
比宿醉的头疼更糟糕的事情多的是，可在安田的认知里“更糟糕的事情”里并不包括，你一早醒来头疼的要命，而你最好的朋友赤身裸体和你躺在一个被窝里，严丝合缝地搂着你，而你的腰部以下包含腰部的肌肉不仅传来比头疼更甚的酸痛，还有一丝微妙的酥麻感。  
  
安田好不容易让自己的脑子清醒过来，并试图将，“我和大仓昨天晚上一定是做了。”这样的想法甩出脑袋，然而他在确定了，自己已经是百分之百清醒且冷静的状态下，更加坚定的得出了，“我和大仓昨天晚上一定是做了。”这样的结论。  
  
怎么会这样？他有些崩溃的看着多年好友英俊的睡脸，一边安慰着自己这样也不算吃亏，一边回忆着两个在一起20多年都没有发生过什么的人，怎么就偏偏在昨晚擦枪走了火。  
  
“昨晚是情人节。”安田开始陷入了沉思……  
  
时值2月14日，即便没有情人也得过的有些仪式感，36岁的精致男人结束工作后，坐在房间里给自己倒了杯红酒，随手翻了翻电视里的影片，还是毫不犹豫的点开了《怦然心动》。这部电影他看了又看，他承认自己即使一把年纪还依旧揣着颗少女心，喜欢这种纯真青涩的可爱情节，可能因为自己从不曾有用过这样的体验吧。  
  
只怪自己当时毫不开窍，在别人都忙着恋爱分手再恋爱的年纪里，专心于学业。不过好在他还有大仓，当时他是班上的理科代表，而大仓碰巧在邻班担任同样的职务。两人在送作业的过程中逐渐熟悉，也因为同样对理科的热爱经常在一起相互探讨问题，交流解题思路，从而建立了深厚的友谊，两人一同考上理想大学的同一专业，毕业后一起上京工作租住在同一间公寓里，即便后来大仓因为外派工作搬出合租房去了国外，可两人的关系一直亲密，甚至可以说好到从没有过矛盾分歧。  
  
第一次看《怦然心动》还是和大仓一起的。在他俩合租的房子里，某个周末晚上窝在沙发半梦半醒着看完的，后来为了补完全片自己又看了一次，然后安田章大的最爱影片里就多了这么一部，并时不时会在孤独的情人节、七夕以及圣诞节里翻出来重温一下。可安田至今没有搞懂，他们第一次看完时，大仓对他说的那句：“我和朱莉好像呢。”在安田的眼里大仓的模样和影片里热情可爱的女主角完全没有相似之处，可为什么他会这么说？这个问题困扰了他好久，他想了半天，觉得最有可能的相似情况就是大仓的家里也做着和女主角一样禽类饲养相关的事情吧。  
  
不知不觉电影也到了尾声，安田发现自己竟一边想着关于大仓的事情一边喝了大半瓶他前日回国送给自己的名贵红酒。本以为大仓今晚会有约，可没想到自己一个短信竟把人从家里叫到了面前。自己还调侃他长那么帅情人节没人约会好丢脸，也没想过自己其实也和他一样丢脸。  
  
两个人一起在，明明情人节却要和男人一起过的感叹里把刚刚没喝完的酒喝了个精光，又多开了几瓶威士忌，然后醒来就发现变成现在这样的状态了。  
  
到底是谁主动的？安田在醉酒后模糊的记忆里寻找未果，叹了口气继续盯着大仓的脸发呆，理科男的思维模式让他开始分析大仓忠义醒来后反应的几种可能方式，一是尖叫出声与自己面面相觑，二是尖叫过后落慌而逃，这俩大概率可能如果发生，那第一种的结果无非是两人都当无事发生，继续做朋友。第二种则更有让两人友谊就此打住的意思。他被几乎零距离的肢体接触弄的不太自在，甚至在自己的小腹上清楚地感觉到了大仓忠义的晨间生理现象，他祈求千万不要是第二种，也不知为什么，他就是舍不得他的好朋友。  
  
在察觉大仓就要睁开眼的第一时间，他下意识的闭上眼睛装睡，把问题抛给对方虽然不负责任，但是，有用，他也方便从对方的反应里找到昨晚的事情的发生究竟是意外还是别的什么原因。然而真正的等他醒来后安田发现，今天发生的一切似乎都在他的预料之外。  
  
他真切的感觉到大仓温柔的揉了揉他的头发，落在额头轻柔的吻，以及那根东西在小腹上清楚的磨蹭似乎在寻找着自己的那根……然后大仓伸手摸到了安田的，两根接触到的瞬间，安田绷紧了自己所有的肌肉。  
  
什么呀？怎么会这样？和自己好朋友一夜情也能搞二次会？安田脑袋里问号连连，可抵挡不住大仓灵巧的手指，生理的愉悦轻易占据了大脑成功挤走了理智。  
  
他只感觉柱头被按在另一根阴茎上揉搓着，囊袋承受着另一对的挤压，他察觉到身体深处正有一种可怕的东西正在被唤醒，大仓前端泌出来的体液染湿了自己的，磨蹭撸动变得更加顺滑，也更加色情，他甚至将安田的阴茎抬高压在小腹上，自己的则钻进了安田囊袋与大腿的夹缝中间，肏弄起安田的会阴，另一只手也不闲着，抓揉着安田屁股上的两块软肉。  
  
怎么一早起来就这么精神啊！安田压抑着自己的喘息，仍想继续装睡，可耳边低沉的声音却并不允许，“yasu ，我知道你醒了。”说罢，翻身覆在安田身上，分开了安田的双腿，不待安田反应，抚着已经完全勃起的家伙就抵在了穴口。安田被吓得一个机灵，伸手捂住自己暴露在外的关键部位，刚刚躺着的时候自己没发觉，张开腿的动作牵扯起来，那里竟有些酸胀的疼痛，他心里暗叫，不是吧，昨晚竟和大仓做完了全套。  
  
“等等！大仓……等一下。”他撑起上半身就着这么羞耻的动作，制止了大仓企图更深入的行为，“我，我还没弄清楚状况，昨天晚上，咱们……”  
  
“做了4次。”大仓如实回答，“沙发上一次，床上一次，浴室里一次，回床上又做了一次。”  
  
安田抚住额头不知为何那里突然开始跳痛，他怎么也没想到自己和大仓能这么厉害，怪不得自己早上醒来以为自己挨了一顿毒打，“不，不是，那个……”他想知道怎么开始的，谁更主动些，可是都做了四次了，想都不用想一定是两厢情愿，且天雷勾地火，不然怎么可能洗了澡还能再来一次，大概是那家伙的轻度洁癖都挡不住的快乐吧……  
  
“yasu？”大仓拍拍他的大腿，“你别告诉我你都不记得了……”他皱着眉，眼里冒出了点委屈的意思。“你可是昨天答应了我的。”  
  
好么，这下安田算是弄清楚了，罪魁祸首竟是自己，这一句问的安田竟有些提了裤子不认人的感觉。他是忘了，他酒量不错，不轻易醉，也不知道自己醉了会是什么样，这下可好，不确定因素导致了致命结果，他和他的好朋友搞了一夜，还承诺给了他什么。  
  
“你答应我要和我结婚的。”  
  
“什么！！！！！！”他问的超大声，“不是……什么？？结婚！？你！和我！？结婚？？！？！”怎么一夜起来什么都变了？好朋友不光有了亲密接触，还变成了口头承诺的结婚对象，事情展开得太过迅速，安田一下消化不过来，激动的坐起来，也不顾屁股的疼。  
  
面对着大仓明显失望的脸，他突然语塞，不知究竟该不该说出，“就当没发生”这几个字。  
  
正在他左右为难的时候，大仓垂下了眼睛，叹了口气，下床捡起了裤子。  
  
“对不起，昨天晚上不该……”他停了动作，裤子又从他手里掉了下来。“什么该不该的，安田章大我迟早有一天要被你气死。”他一跃坐回床上，捧着安田章大的脑袋说是要撬开来看看。  
  
“我花了20多年时间跟你在一起，平均每年跟你说过不下10遍我喜欢你，可你每次都当我的意思是咱们是好朋友的那种，我就想不通你究竟是有多迟钝，就觉得离你远点才能认清自己的心，所以才申请调职去国外，可是我还是放不下你。好不容易终于等到你昨天乘着喝醉了，跟我说你也真的喜欢我，就怕社会不认可我家里人不同意才假装朋友，一直隐藏对我的感情，虽然你醉的舌头都大了，可我还是感动的要死要活，你昨晚还抱着我，说我是最好的结婚对象，结果早上起来你又开始跟我装傻充愣！我真应该把你昨天说的话都给录下来，包括后头你求我抱你的那段一起，你要不承认我就要挟你。”  
  
大仓气的直挠头，捏着安田的肩膀来回摇着。安田木头似的光溜杵着，他当真没想到自己喝醉了以后能说实话，大仓说的没错，他确实和朱莉挺像，而自己却并不像布莱斯，他安田章大连正视自己感情的勇气都没有。  
  
“对不……”安田犹犹豫豫的开口，却没想到被大仓打断了。  
  
“憋回去。我不想听这几个字。”  
  
事情发展到现在似乎有那么点无法收场的势头。大仓意外的很强硬，因为他明明都已经等到安田这株铁树开了花，该做的也做了，可他一觉醒来之后却要收回去。喜欢，是他绵软的慢性子，恨，也是他绵软的慢性子。要能早几年听爸妈的话相亲结婚，说不定现在孩子都赶上安田高了。可他不甘心极了，闹不清楚究竟更喜欢安田还是更沉迷单恋感觉的时候他确实跑出去逃避了一阵，可长时间见不到安田的日子里他反倒更笃定了自己的情感，他不停回忆着第一见到安田的感觉。咬着铅笔和老师讨论题目的男孩戴着的眼镜已经滑到了鼻尖，在听见门外报告的声音时抬起了头，漂亮的眼睛因为一时无法聚焦睁得大大的，就是这样的一个眼神，让站在门口准备送作业的大仓一刻动了心。喜欢他终究是这辈子绕不过去的坎，陪伴安田长大的同时他也成了更好的人，多好，一辈子陪着他也好吧，他这样想着，在情人节的晚上陪他喝酒聊天，仿佛自己同他是一对情人。安田醉着的时候才敢说出的喜欢，让大仓止不住的流泪，不容易的不只是他自己。相拥亲吻来的太晚，所以这夜显得格外缠绵缱绻。他俩一遍一遍说着喜欢和爱，渴求着相互占有，身体相交的感觉仿佛骨血也随之相融，他们似乎原本就应属于一体。他想和他在一起。  
  
“yasu，”大仓看着安田，“在一起吧。”他握住他的手说。  
  
安田眼神闪烁，却在手被握住的时候轻呼了口气，“干嘛那么凶，我只是想告诉你，对不起，让你等太久了而已。”  
  
大仓喜欢的人是安田，天敌可也是他。  
  
又一次的亲吻两人都清醒着，嘴唇相触让安田的少女心砰砰跳个不停，明明赤身裸体却吻得意外纯情，为了表明自己的心甘情愿他想更主动些，并不熟练的用舌尖舔着他的嘴唇，一下两下，竟把大仓舔笑了，“好痒。”大仓挠挠自己的嘴巴直接把安田按倒在床上，实打实的亲吻要这样才对，上颚牙床都要照顾到，然后是柔软的舌头，缠绕撩拨都是挑起情欲的好办法，对了，还要注意呼吸，大仓松开的时候安田已经被吻得头晕目眩，仰着头舌头恋恋不舍的向外伸着，“再来一次？”大仓托着他的后脑勺，看他迷迷糊糊的点了点头，又再次吻回去。  
  
安田的乳头被指腹捻得通红，他从不知道乳头也可以带来如此强烈的快感，大仓像是带着他一起探索着自己的身体，让他发现自己究竟有多敏感，安田喜欢大仓吸吮他的乳头，酥酥麻麻的愉悦牵着自己的腰腹都在跳动，快乐也从口中溢出，他觉得自己的呻吟声似乎给予了大仓不少鼓励，每次轻叹都能让大仓耕耘的更卖力些，低头看他的动作突然觉得有点不好意思，扭捏着说着，“那里又吸不出来什么。”但心里又并不想让他停下。大仓意会的向下舔吻过他的胸口，小腹，最后含住了他半软的阴茎，口交的紧密感让安田蹙起眉头，舌头灵巧的滑动，加上吸吮，让安田轻易失守，精液射出来，喷在大仓的口中，被他含住吐在手心，又抹向安田开阖的穴口。那里经过昨夜，已经被侵犯的红肿发烫，可是还是想要大仓进来，他想真切的感受他在自己的身体里，想清楚的体会昨夜的快乐。大腿分的更开，自己伸手牵引着那根炙热的硬物，想让他快些进来，可食髓知味的大仓偏偏只是用柱头磨蹭着他的尾椎骨，手指描画着濡湿的穴口，看它贪心的把指尖慢慢吞进去，然后裹住整根手指，搔刮着充满弹性的肠道内壁，又接着塞进第二根，第三根，待它真正适应开始规律蠕动时才抽出手指，换做龟头顶开紧致的括约肌，埋入湿润的肠道。  
  
“大仓……”安田的声音仿佛揉进了一把细沙，喑哑虚弱的喊着他的名字。  
  
“疼吗？”  
  
安田摇摇头，深入的过程缓慢却让他深切的体会到被填满的酸胀感，“有点胀。”  
  
大仓亲吻他的侧颈，“再放松点。”伸手揉了揉会阴和肛口，让他慢慢适应之后又向前挺入了一些，感觉到安田猛地一震，大仓明白他找到了对的位置，“很快就舒服了。”摸摸他的头发，安田乖巧的点了点头。大仓这才有节奏的顶动起来。  
  
安田有些害怕，他随着顶入的节奏一同晃动着，下半身的快感实在舒服的可怕，酥麻像是被流沙吞噬的过程一般从脚尖渐渐没过头顶，身体变得不像自己的所有物，不住的痉挛，下体失禁了一样向外吐出透明的液体。他觉得害羞又快乐，情绪复杂的甚至想哭，收紧手臂抱住大仓，就交给他好了，任他怎么对待自己这副身体，做到天黑也好，射进来把自己的肚子都填满了也好，他发现自己好喜欢做爱，好喜欢大仓，更喜欢和大仓做爱。他的呻吟声变的更大胆起来，想让大仓更用力些，恨不得早浪费的时间统统补回来。  
  
射精伴随着后穴的高潮一起，灵魂都仿佛一同射出了体外，出神的片刻又被高速的撞击唤了回来，大仓掰着安田的臀瓣几乎想要把他的囊袋也塞进来一样，精液又浓又多，全数的射进安田的肠道，然后粗喘着倒在安田身边，阴茎滑出来带出了一股温热的液体，可他还不舍得似的，收紧了后穴，然后又是一阵敏感的颤抖。  
  
“虽然说晚了，但是，Happy Valentines。”手脚并用的搂住情人的安田如是说。

“那结婚的事情什么时候说？”大仓忠义发出疑问。

End


End file.
